


Someone Holds Me (Safe and Warm)

by MoreCuddleFics



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Caregiver!Tony, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, Littles are Known AU, Misunderstandings, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Self-Indulgent, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and he gets one, from our favorite irondad, lets pray that it lasts, little!peter, look at me doing a multi chapter story, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2020-11-28 20:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20972501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoreCuddleFics/pseuds/MoreCuddleFics
Summary: There were a lot of things Tony Stark wished weren’t in his life--paperwork, press, the majority of his party days, aliens, and his PTSD--to name a few. But there was one thing he wanted to keep forever:Peter Parker.aka: Tony has May and Peter move into the tower so he can become Peter's caregiver, but things don't exactly go as planned.(i suck at summaries and tagging but i swear it's not trash, so give it a try pls!)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ok, first off, hi, i'm not dead. i have nothing to say for myself except that writers block sucks.
> 
> anyways, i've been on the NSAP train for a while now, but there's seriously not enough fics with Tony and Peter in a NSAP relationship, so i figured i should whip something up. If you don't know what NSAP is, it stands for non-sexual age play. I would recommend looking it up. Or don't, and figure it out as you go along, like i did. either way. it's not everyone's cup of tea so if you find that you don't like it, then just stop reading.
> 
> but yeah, hopefully you enjoy! :)

There were a lot of things Tony Stark wished weren’t in his life--paperwork, press, the majority of his party days, aliens, and his PTSD--to name a few. But there was one thing he wanted to keep forever:

Peter Parker.

Why wouldn’t he? The kid was a genius for one thing. Who else could figure out how to create web fluid in a desk drawer in chemistry class?

He was also great company. He most definitely could carry on a conversation, but he could also listen intently. He could keep up with Tony both in the lab and in casual banter.

But best of all, Tony had learned recently that Peter was a Little. He almost thought it was too good to be true. He already thought of the kid as his son. The prospect of taking care of him in his headspace was almost too much for his caregiver heart to take.

Tony had yet to talk to Peter about becoming his caregiver, but he was sure the kid would say yes. The man knew Peter saw him as a father figure in his life, because he had slipped up and called him dad too many times for it to be a mistake or coincidence. He also knew that the boy had never had a caregiver. His parents had both been caregivers, but they had died long before he had gotten his classification, and May and Ben were both baseline. Peter had to be craving for someone to care for him as much as Tony craved to take care of someone. It was perfect.

Tony had the perfect plan all set up. Peter and May were moving into the tower today. It was easier on everyone. The Parkers had always struggled a bit financially, and Peter desperately needed proper training in how to be a superhero. This way, they didn’t have to worry about money, and Peter could train with the best whenever he liked.

But unknown to Peter, the main reason was so that Tony could become his caregiver. After talking to May, the two of them decided that it was the best scenario for all parties involved. May was a wonderful woman, and she had done a wonderful job of raising Peter, but she just wasn’t cut for taking care of a Little. Tony was. Caring for a Little was in his biology. They both figured Peter would be thrilled with the prospect of Tony filling that role in his life. The plan was to surprise him with the nursery Tony had prepared, and then for Tony to offer to officially adopt him as his Little.

The man’s heart sped up a bit with nerves when the two Parkers stepped into his penthouse with a few bags in hand, followed closely by the team he had hired to help them move in. Of course, there wasn’t much. Their apartment had been small, and of course there had been no need for any furniture to be brought.

The first thing the kid did was drop his stuff and give Tony a big bear hug which instantly helped settle his racing heart and slightly shaking hands.

“Thank you so much for letting us move here, Mr. Stark!” Peter said excitedly as he pulled away.

“Please, kid, you were practically living here before we made this arrangement. Hardly anything’s changed.” Ok, that was an exaggeration. Peter had spent a few nights over at the tower here and there, but that was nothing close to living there. This was going to be a pretty big change but a very welcome one.

Peter chose to ignore the comment, instead gesturing to his bags. “I assume I should put these in the same room I normally stay in?”

“Actually, I moved you farther up the hall. It’s in between mine and May’s.” He didn’t mention the fact that the room across the hall was the nursery, but he did share a brief glance with May just to make sure she wasn’t having second thoughts. She told him with her eyes that she wasn’t.

Well, it was now or never, he supposed. “Actually, kid, let them deal with that,” Tony said, motioning to the movers. “I have something I want to show you.”

Peter’s brown eyes instantly became curious. He thanked the movers before following Tony to the hall containing their bedrooms. As they made the short trek down to the nursery, Tony’s heart began beating even faster than before. He licked his lips and turned towards Peter when they reached their destination. May was close behind the boy. He gave her one last glance, really stalling more than anything at this point. She rolled her eyes behind Peter’s head, nodding and proceeding to copy the boy’s expectant expression.

Peter looked between Tony and the door before speaking up. “Is this my room?”

“Not exactly,” the man responded. He hoped he didn’t sound as nervous as he felt. He didn’t even know why he was so hesitant. The kid was definitely going to say yes. After telling himself this, he plowed on. He gave the kid a sincere and hopeful smile before opening the door.

Tony, being the eccentric billionaire that he was, had spared no expense on the room. There were standard things such as a crib, changing table, and rocking chair, but he was especially fond of the decorations. A mural of Ironman and Spiderman flying and swinging through the sky was painted on one wall. The blankets were red and blue, as were the drawers containing clothes, diapers, wipes and other essentials beneath the changing table. The Spiderman logo was painted on the toy chest, and there was a humungous pile of stuffed animals next to a fully stalked bookshelf in the far corner. Tony figured if Peter didn’t like something, they could always redecorate. Although, he really hoped he’d keep the mural.

The man turned to see Peter’s reaction, but he was met with a shell shocked expression. The kid didn’t seem as excited as he thought he’d be.

“Hey, kid, you ok?” Peter’s head whipped toward him, but his expression remained the same. He almost seemed… fearful? “I know it’s a lot to take in, but I figured—“

Tony was cut off by the kid running away down the hall, definitely using his enhanced speed. Once again, he looked to May, this time looking to see if she had an explanation. But she looked just as confused as he felt. He ran out into the main part of the penthouse, but all he saw were a few slightly disgruntled movers, an open bag on the floor, and a flash of red and blue out the window.

“What was that about?” May asked from behind him. Tony just shrugged helplessly.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as he saw what was behind that door, Peter panicked. 

Peter was a Little, there was no getting around that. But truth be told, he hardly ever even let himself be little. He wasn’t dumb. He knew May wasn’t a caregiver, and he knew that meant that taking care of him in his headspace was a draining experience for her instead of one that filled a desire in her and helped her relax. So, he’d learned to deny his headspace to save her from having to deal with a Little on top of everything else she had on her plate.

They had never had much for Peter’s little side either. A soft blanket, a pacifier, some cheap diapers and bottles, and a stuffed puppy that Ben had gotten him when he had asked for a dog for Christmas was the extent of his little things. He’d never even had a crib, let alone a whole nursery.

That’s not what scared him though. Another thing Peter had never had was a caregiver. He knew that when he got older he was going to have to find one. The thing is, he actually really wanted one. It sounded like heaven to be able to let the fuzzy side of his brain that he always pushed back take over and let someone else take care of him. But he didn’t want that if the person caring for him was a stranger. It seemed bizarre to him that any Little would let someone they didn’t even know take care of them.

Of course, the boy realized that caregivers didn’t tend to actually take care of Littles until they had formed a connection with them and had built a relationship based on trust. But he had always been private when it came to his Little side. Only May, Ben, and Ned had ever seen him in his headspace. He didn’t trust just anyone to see him in such a vulnerable state.

Peter knew that Mr. Stark meant well, and he was extremely grateful for all the effort he must’ve put into the nursery. But when he realized it meant he would have to start looking for a caregiver, it all became too much. He acted on impulse and ran out into the foyer, donned the suit, and swung out the window. Swinging always helped him clear his head, and that was exactly what he needed right now.

He could feel his headspace creeping in, but he viciously shoved it aside. It had been at least a month since he had been little—well past the recommended twice a week—but Peter didn’t care. He needed to be big so they wouldn’t make him talk to strangers while he was little.

He wished Mr. Stark was a caregiver. That would be perfect. He already saw the man as a father figure and trusted him fully to see him in his headspace, but if he was a caregiver he could actually be Peter’s Daddy. That is, if Mr. Stark would even want that. 

But it didn’t matter. Tony Stark was not a caregiver, everyone knew that. He had never officially stated his classification, but it was obvious that he wasn’t a Little. And if he was a caregiver he would’ve already had a Little by now, right? It didn’t make sense for him to be anything but baseline.

Peter’s thoughts went on and on, his headspace nagging at him all the while. He was so wrapped up in his own head that he was paying no attention to where he was going, just swinging by muscle memory and letting his instincts guide him.

Suddenly, his Spidey Sense prickled. He looked up only to be met with a brick wall slamming into him. He fell back onto the concrete floor of the alleyway and felt a sharp pain in the back of his head before everything faded to black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's so short (it's probably cuz of the lack of dialogue tbh) hopefully next chapter will be longer. i honestly just wanted to get this one out of the way so we could finally get to the fluff lol


	3. Chapter 3

Tony had no idea what to do about Peter’s impromptu swinging session, and apparently, neither did May. She said that he sometimes went out for a swing to clear his head when he was overwhelmed, so Tony didn’t go after him. May went to unpack while Tony stayed in the living room. Hopefully, the boy would return soon and they could talk this out. 

Tony couldn’t stand to think that he had scared Peter off, but it was really starting to feel like it. How could he have been so stupid? He should’ve talked to him before he shoved him into the nursery. That would overwhelm anyone, Little or not. Peter probably didn’t even want Tony for a caregiver. Even if he had before, the man was certain he wouldn’t now. The boy probably hated him. He’d have every right to want to move back to his old apartment, and shut Tony out for good. He’d probably—

“Boss,” FRIDAY interrupted Tony’s spiraling thoughts. “Peter’s vitals show that he’s in distress.”

Tony’s head snapped up at that. He was already calling a suit when he said, “Put him through, FRI.”

As soon as his helmet came around his head, he heard light sobs coming from the other end of the line. “Hey, Pete,” he said softly, trying not to let his own distress at hearing his kid cry seep into his tone. “It’s ok, bud. I’m coming.”

The cries grew louder, but before Tony could offer any more words of comfort, he heard the boy choke out a singular word that made his heart both break and melt at the exact same time.

“Daddy.”

And _gosh_ it felt so good to be called that after all these years of not having a Little of his own. He couldn’t stop the ear to ear grin from spreading across his face even as he willed his repulsors to get him to Peter faster.

“It’s alright, baby boy. Daddy’s almost there, just a few more minutes.” Peter had gotten pretty far away from the tower before whatever had happened happened, but the armor could go pretty fast when it was being controlled by a protective dad. He got to Peter in exactly five minutes and fifty-two seconds, but it had still felt like an eternity.

As soon as Tony landed, the suit retracted and he sprinted the short distance to where Peter was laid flat on his back in front of a brick wall clutching his head. It didn’t take long for the man to deduce that he must’ve run—or rather swung—into the wall and that was what was causing the drop in his headspace now.

“Hey, Underoos,” Tony cooed. Peter instantly brought his arms away from his head and reached out for him.

And there it was again—that one word he would never get tired of hearing. “Daddy.” It came out as a soft whine, a plea for him to make everything better. And at that moment, as he lifted Peter into his arms, he swore to himself that he would always make everything better for the sweet, spandex-clad baby in his arms. No matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok i swear it was gonna be longer but a) i wanted to post today because i have a busy week ahead and b) it felt like a good place to end it. that or i just suck at writing long chapters lol. hopefully this'll hold y'all over until the next one which i can guarantee is gonna be one big fluff nugget :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wooh! i'm back! i know i said i'd update a little sooner but this chapter whipped my tail and refused to be written. but i finally did it so pls enjoy!

As much as Tony wanted to stand there forever holding Peter in his arms, he knew they had to get home. Hopefully, Peter wouldn’t mind flying in this headspace.

“Hey, baby,” he started softly. Peter looked up from where he had been resting his head on the man’s shoulder. “How about we go for a ride with the suit? Does that sound like fun?” He got a slow nod in response, so he bent to place the Spider-ling on the ground. But it seemed it hadn’t crossed Peter’s mind that Tony getting into the suit would require him to stop holding him. He clung to Tony (probably using his sticky powers) and let out a whine. As adorable as it was that Peter wanted to stay in his arms, he really needed to put him down so he could get in the suit.

“I gotta put you down Pete,” he said gently. “How else am I gonna get in the suit?”

“No!” Peter replied stubbornly. “Snuggles!”

Gosh, this kid was precious.

Tony smiled fondly at the Spider-baby in his arms. “I promise I’ll give you all the snuggles you want when we get back to the tower. We can lie on the couch and watch a movie and get a bottle and snuggle the whole time. You wanna do that?” Peter nodded enthusiastically in response, and Tony’s smile grew. This was his first time interacting with little Peter, and he was loving every second. 

“Ok, let me get in my suit, and I’ll fly us home so we can do all that.”

Peter nodded again. “Ok, Daddy.” And there it was again. Every time he heard Peter call him that in that high pitched voice of his, Tony’s heart leapt with joy. He’d never get tired of hearing it.

At his affirmation, Tony gently set him down on the asphalt of the alleyway. Once the suit closed back around him, he picked the boy right back up. He made sure he was holding onto Peter securely before saying, “Alright, bud, hang on.” With that they took flight. 

At first, Peter seemed to be scared of flying, pressing his face against the armor, but gradually, he started to lift his head. Soon enough, he was looking around and taking in the city from a whole new perspective. It must be different to be soaring above the buildings, instead of swinging from them.

Tony kept an eye on his precious cargo as he said, “FRIDAY, scan the kid for any injuries.” He seemed fine, but the caregiver wanted to be sure.

After a short pause, FRIDAY’s voice sounded in the suit. “Little Peter has not sustained any injuries that I can detect, boss; although, he appears to be experiencing a distinct drop in headspace. As you know, this is commonly caused by Littles repressing their headspace in favor of being big for too long.”

The man sighed, both in relief that Peter was ok and exasperation that Peter would push away his headspace. “Yeah I figured. Has May been alerted?”

“Yes sir.”

“Alright then, let’s get this little one home.”

It was only a minute or two before they were landing on the penthouse balcony and walking into the living room. Once they were inside, Tony set Peter down on the couch and took off the suit.

And gosh his heart practically exploded with joy and love and parental affection when Peter immediately made grabby motions and said, “Daddy! Snuggles!”

Tony had no desire to keep the Little waiting any longer. He scooped the boy right back up, but not without a playful, “So demanding.” Since they were back at the Tower, he could finally take Peter’s mask off without the risk of revealing his identity. Tony had made the mask to be expressive, but it was much better to be able to actually see the kid’s face. But to his surprise and confusion, when he took off the mask there were fresh tears welling in Peter’s eyes. His heart immediately clenched, and everything in him started _screaming_ to make them go away—to make it better. 

“Hey, what are these for?” He asked, gently tapping just below one of the boy’s eyes, hoping that he was able to mask his panic at the sight.

In response, Peter croaked out a quiet “sorry”, obviously trying to keep the tears from falling.

That made Tony even more confused. “Sorry?” He started to ask why Peter thought he had anything to be sorry for, but before he could, May walked in, cutting him off.

“Hey, sweetheart,” she said as she walked in. “You had us worried—“ She stopped short when she noticed the tears now flowing freely down the Little’s cheeks. Tony wondered if the sight hurt her heart just as much as it hurt his. From the look in her eyes, he guessed the answer was “yes.”

May immediately came up to the two and started rubbing her hand up and down Peter’s back. “Hey, hey, hey, what’s the matter, baby?”

The boy started hiccupping, trying his best to calm down. It almost seemed like he was trying to come out of his headspace. “I s-sorry—so sorry,” he choked out.

Tony started bouncing him on his hip and making quiet shushing noises into his hair. He was so confused. Why was Peter saying sorry? And why was he trying to push through his headspace? “What on earth are you apologizing for?”

Peter continued to hiccup, and Tony wanted nothing more than for the heart-wrenching sound to stop. “T-tried to be—to be big,” the Little explained in between sobs. “Tried really h-hard, but—“ he dissolved into another fit of tears.

Tony was at a loss for words. Peter thought he had to be big all the time? Why? Luckily, May didn’t seem as perplexed as him. “No, baby, no,” she crooned softly as she continued to rub Peter’s back. “You need to be little.”

He seemed to be calming down—or more accurately, tiring out—but he shook his head stubbornly at May’s words. “Makes you tired. Want you be happy,” he said softly.

If Tony had any doubts before, he was sure of it now: this kid was too pure for this world.

“Hey, I am happy,” May responded without missing a beat. “How can I not be when I have the best baby boy ever as my nephew?”

Peter gave her a look that clearly said he wasn’t buying it, and Tony had to smother a grin. He really was too perceptive for his own good. Maybe he picked that up from Tony. Or maybe the kid was just a genius of his own right. Yeah, definitely the second one.

May sighed. “But you’re right,” she continued. “I’m just not designed to take care of you when you’re little. But that’s why we’re here—so Tony can.”

As soon as the words left her mouth, Peter’s head snapped over to look at Tony in shock. And suddenly, it all made sense. Peter had denied his headspace as much as possible when he was with May as to not be a burden on her, and that’s what caused his drop today. And he was apologizing and trying to come out of his headspace because he didn’t realize Tony wanted to take care of him. That must’ve been why he ran off in the first place. They really should’ve sat down and talked this through beforehand, but right now he had a Little to reassure.

“That’s why I made the nursery, bud: so I could take care of you. I thought you realized that.” He carded a hand through the boy’s hair.

Peter’s eyes went wide with surprise. “You wanna take care of me?”

Tony’s eyes softened. “Of course kid, but only if you want me to. Do you want me to?”

_Please say yes, please say yes, please say--_

“Yes!” Peter nodded almost frantically. Tony just barely got a glimpse of the blinding smile stretched across his face before arms were being thrown around his neck and Peter’s head was buried in his shoulder.

They stayed like that for a while, all three grinning like maniacs, before May announced, “Alright, you two, I’m meeting a friend for dinner and a movie. It’ll give you guys a chance for some quality daddy-baby bonding time.” She smiled and kissed Peter’s cheek. “I larb you.”

Peter giggled a bit before replying, “Larb you too.” He gave a small and adorable wave to her as the elevator doors closed behind her.

Tony breathed an internal sigh of relief that everything had been sorted out and he could finally take care of his baby in his arms. “Alright, now that we’ve got all that settled I believe I promised a certain Spider-baby some snuggles.”

“Yay! Snuggles!”

Yeah, he could definitely get used to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright i decided to do one more chapter of pure tooth-rotting fluff and absolutely nothing more because y'all deserve it so stay tuned! thank y'all so much for sticking with me so far and for all the positive feedback i've received. you guys are angels and every one of your comments and kudos make my day!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the short hiatus but i'm back baby with fluff as promised! and this one's pretty long so that's a plus :)
> 
> hope it was worth the wait

Tony kissed his baby’s cheek. This was going to be his first evening spent with Little Peter, and he felt anticipation bubble up in his chest. He hadn’t taken care of a Little since… forever, but instead of feeling nervous, he felt excited. He was determined to make his first night with the baby in his arms one the two of them would recall happily.

“Before we start up a movie, why don’t we get you into something more comfy, yeah?” he said as he carried Peter into the nursery. When they walked through the door, a huge smile spread across Peter’s face as he looked around the room. Tony assumed that this was the first time he was fully taking in the nursery, since the last time he had seen it doubts and insecurities must’ve been plaguing the boy’s mind. Now though, every misunderstanding had been explained and Peter was at least partially in his headspace, so he was free to take in the room at his own pace. Tony would have to ask him later about any changes he may want.

But for now, he had a baby to change, so he quickly walked over to the changing table. It was a miracle that Peter had managed to stay dry this whole time, especially considering how young his headspace fell, but that also meant that it was getting progressively more risky to let the kid go without a diaper. He laid the boy down on the table and grabbed a diaper and Spider-man onesie to change him into.

When he looked back at Peter, Tony noticed that he was squirming and a blush was covering his cheeks. It seemed he had been correct in assuming that he wasn’t fully in his headspace—otherwise he wouldn’t have a care in the world about being dressed—but hopefully the diaper and footsies would help him age down fully. So, Tony ignored the blush in favor of efficiently and skillfully taking off the kid’s suit and taping on a diaper.

He glanced up at the boy’s face again, and the blush was still there. After a brief moment of brainstorming, Tony came up with the perfect idea to get Peter to relax.

He blew a raspberry on his stomach.

And the kid _squealed._ He squealed and giggled and cackled with childlike glee. Peter’s pure joy at his playful action was infectious. Tony was positively beaming at the precious little boy in front of him. _His_ precious little boy. His smile grew at that thought. He never wanted the sound of Peter’s laughter to fade. 

The blush was gone. He was definitely sunk fully into his headspace now.

“Silly boy!” Tony teased once the Little had calmed down.

Peter shook his head. “Noooo,” he drew out. “Daddy silly!”

Somehow, Tony’s smile grew impossibly wider. “Oh yeah?”

Peter simply nodded matter-of-factly, and Tony couldn’t help but ruffle the boy’s hair before he began to maneuver him into the onesie.

While in the process of doing this, he noticed Peter’s thumb sneak its way up to his mouth. Tony could work around it, but it’d be much easier for him if Peter wasn’t in that position. But to every problem, there was a solution.

“Would you like a paci, baby?” he offered kindly. Peter blinked lazily up at him before nodding his head. He seemed to prefer using as few words as possible while in his headspace. Theoretically, it made sense; after all, babies don’t talk much. But it was so different from the Peter he knew who would talk your ear off whenever given the chance. It wasn’t bad though. Just different.

Tony ruffled through the drawers under the changing table until he found the one containing pacifiers. And if he spent a few extra moments digging through it to find an Ironman themed one, no one had to know. He popped it into Peter’s mouth, and quickly finished the task of getting him into the pajamas. He didn’t want him getting cold.

“All done!” he announced after snapping the last button.

Peter smiled up at him, and around his pacifier he said, “You too, Daddy.”

Tony’s eyes filled with pure love and adoration at the title muffled by the binkie. “’You too’?” he asked, genuinely confused as to what the kid meant. “’You too’ what?”

“’You too’ wear comfy clothes,” Peter responded like it was the most obvious thing in the world. “Jeans not comfy,” he explained.

The caretaker let out a laugh. “You’re always looking out for everyone else aren’t ya, Petey?” he said, tweaking the boy’s nose. Peter only shrugged in response, his mind seemingly made up that Tony needed to change into something comfy too. “Alright, fine, let’s go see what I’ve got.”

In the end, Tony ended up in an old ACDC t-shirt and hulk themed pajama pants, carrying Peter to the kitchen to make him a bottle. It was a slightly difficult task when you had a Little attached to your side, but he made it work. Finally the two settled down on the couch after a long day to fulfil Tony’s promise to the boy: bottle, movie, cuddles.

“Whatcha wanna watch, Pete?” Tony asked as he situated Peter in his arms.

He seemed to think it over for a second before his face lit up and he shouted, “Lilo and Stitch!”

A smile of his own spread across Tony’s face at the kid’s enthusiasm. “You heard him, FRI. Que up Lilo and Stitch.” As the movie began, Tony grabbed the bottle and gently placed it in Peter’s mouth. 

It was common knowledge that Littles needed to let themselves be cared for. It was simply in their DNA. But it was often overlooked that the same thing goes for caregivers. They needed to take care of Littles just as much as Littles needed them to. And, just as Littles got refreshment and relaxation out of being cared for, caregivers also experienced the same sense of peace when they took care of them. But even in a world where a third of the population was built of caregivers no one gave this fact much mind.

It wasn’t until Tony was looking down at the Litlle peacefully watching the movie and suckling his milk that he realized the overwhelming sense of relief he was feeling. He had never had a Little to call his own but now that he did he felt more at peace than he ever had. And looking down at Peter’s serene face, he could tell the boy felt the same.

Peter finished his bottle right around the time Nani was trying to get inside the house. Tony gently pulled the bottle out of his mouth, causing him to let out a whine.

Tony chuckled softly. “It’s all gone, baby. See?” He held it up so that Peter could see that there was in fact no more milk in his bottle. The boy just stuck his thumb in his mouth in response. “You want your paci?” Peter nodded.

After giving Peter his pacifier, Tony gently maneuvered them until they were laid out on the couch, Peter laying on his chest. The younger one seemed to like the position change and proceeded to nuzzle his head against the man’s chest. Tony’s hand found its way to his kid’s curls as they watched Stitch wreak havoc on Lilo and Nani’s house.

It was midway through the movie when he felt the kid’s breathing start to slow. He couldn’t help but press a kiss to his spider-baby’s head.

“I love you, baby,” Tony whispered into the boy’s hair.

“Love you too, Daddy,” came the sleepy reply.

Needless to say, they both fell asleep with smiles on their faces.

_fin._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and that's it my dudes. thank you to everyone who has read this and stuck with it for your support! i really hope you enjoyed it :) <3

**Author's Note:**

> let's hope i can stick to this.
> 
> as always kudos are appreciated and comments are welcome. 
> 
> thank you for reading! :)


End file.
